


Leaves

by Gathering_Stars (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, Poetry, figurative suicide, leaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:18:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Gathering_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like a bird, she let her wings spread wide open, and she let the wind take her where it willed. She let it blow her to far away places where she hoped her true love would be found.</p><p> </p><p>Even years later, she never stopped searching for this true love she so gaily speaks of, this true love she so hopes to find. Yet, she is unfruitful in her search, and so her hope is dwindling.</p><p>One last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaves

The red and orange tinged leaves from the tall trees drifted down towards the ground, their whole lives spent growing almost over. All they had to do was wait for their time to come, the time where they wilt and die.

A girl watched the leaves fall, as she rested in her place, sitting on the meadow’s top.

  
She watched the leaves fall contentedly, and without herself knowing, tears started dripping down her face.

  
She thought that she was like one of those precious leaves, but still in her state of growing.

  
She thought that she was growing, for the purpose of helping the tree she was growing on, and soon, she would be left to wilt, at the mercy of the wind, and of time.

She thought to herself: _“If I am like one of those precious leaves, then let me act as them. Blow me wherever you will, cold wind, and wherever I may end up, I will do my best to make out the best of what remains of my short, yet meaningful life by seeking out a Great Perhaps. And once my time to wilt comes, let me wilt in the presence of great wonders, such as the beautiful sunrise, the glorious sunset, or the haunting moonrise, accompanied by the glitter of the stars.”_

The girl was only very young, yet she held a wisdom that surpassed beyond her years of age. 

She was a skilled artist, and her drawings and paintings matched the art level of some famous artists. She was also very skilled with words, and could concoct a beautiful poem or an adventurous story within minutes.

  
  
Yet with all these skills she possessed, she still felt as empty as a clear blue sky, void of any clouds that fill it’s presence with wonder and imagination.

 

* * *

  
  
A few years passed, and as the girl grew older and older, she grew even lovelier and lovelier.

  
By her 18th year of life, she has been given over 100 words of praise, saying that she looked just like a fairy tale princess.

  
She accepted these compliments with a gracious “Thank you” and a few compliments towards the person complimenting her sometimes were given. She did not enjoy being complimented however, for she felt like they did nothing to her inner being, where she did not long for compliments, but where she longed for love.

She was one of those very rare people born into this world with an eager curiosity for the love of another, who is not part of their own loving family. She never stopped in her quest for finding true love, and she would never stop until she found it. Yet, she might never find her true love for out of all the men who courted her and wooed her, she could not find a single one who she knew, loved her with all their soul, all their being, and would shower her with pure love, a love that was not tarnished by time, not tarnished by sadness, not tarnished by anger. A pure love, true and wonderful, sweet to those who taste it. She never found one suitor who loved her for not her looks, but for who she truly is, on the inside.

  
  
But despite all of this, she never stopped searching.  
Like a bird, she let her wings spread wide open, and she let the wind take her where it willed. She let it blow her to far away places where she hoped her true love would be found.

 

* * *

  
  
Even years later, she never stopped searching for this true love she so gaily speaks of, this true love she so hopes to find. Yet, she is unfruitful in her search, and so her hope is dwindling.

 

* * *

  
  
One last time.

  
  
One last time, she opens her wings once more, and lets the wind take her.

And she flies, but for some unknown reason, she falters, loses height, and falls towards the ground.

But she feels a pair of strong arms catch her, breaking her fall.

She opens her eyes, to see purple ones staring back at her.

She quickly looks away, ashamed of herself.

Astonished, she wonders how this man had seen her take a dive off a building, in a secluded place, far away from many towns.  
  
But as she meets the gaze of this man once more, this man who saved her life, she feels her heart skip a beat.

  
  
Unknowingly, she has fallen for this man. And judging by the sparkle, the gleam in his alluring purple eyes, he is just as smitten as she.

**Author's Note:**

> Side note: I know this is reaaaaally cliche and stuff, but I honestly think -not to brag, just stating an honest opinion- that this piece of writing is beautiful.   
> Side note 2: I was inspired by the beauty of falling leaves during autumn, and I was also thinking about their existence in this world. So short, yet so important.
> 
> I'm sure that you know what the country here is.   
> Human AU.
> 
> Hetalia (c) Himaruya Hidekaz
> 
> Story reuploaded from my deviantART, sabielovesfrozen.


End file.
